Black Widow (Avengeance)
This article, Black Widow (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. This entry is for Nastaha Romanoff's Black Widow. For the Second Black Widow, see Yelena Belova (Avengeance). Black Widow is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. She is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Natasha Romanoff, a rumored descendant of Russia's royal family. But nothing else is known of her family. During World War II, a Nazi assault upon Stalingrad set the building she was in on fire. A woman, possibly her mother, threw her into the arms of a Russian soldier named Ivan Petrovich before being consumed by the flames. She was instructed by the K.G.B. in their infamous Red Room Academy and under their training, she became their most skilled operative, a superb fighter and information-gatherer. There, she was biotechnologically and psycho-technologically enhanced, accounting for her unusually long and youthful lifespan. During that time she had some training under Bucky Barnes, the brainwashed 'Winter Soldier', and the pair even had a short romance together. The K.G.B gave her the code name of “Black Widow,” and quickly sent her into the field. By luck, Natasha happened upon the novice costumed crime fighter Hawkeye, who had been mistaken for a criminal by the police. Hawkeye was so taken with Natasha that she was able to entice him into on attempt at stealing plans from Tony Stark. Hawkeye fought Iron Man while Natasha watched from a distance, but when Iron Man deflected one of Hawkeye’s explosive arrows, the force of the impact struck Natasha down, knocking her unconscious. Hawkeye fled the scene to help Natasha recover. The K.G.B. eventually brainwashed Natasha to ensure her loyalty to the state; in her next mission, she found herself pitted against Hawkeye, who had become a member of the Avengers. Her love for Hawkeye allowed her to resist the brainwashing, and she finally turned against the K.G.B. She became an ally of the Avengers for awhile, aiding them against several threats, and also gaining the attention of Nick Fury and became inducted into SHIELD as one of its greatest and most dangerous agents. Recently, Natasha became aware of the presence of another Black Widow, a younger woman named Yelena Belova who had also been trained at the Red Room and who was obsessed with being the sole Black Widow. Despite the presence of her blonde counterpart, Natasha Romanoff remains one of the world’s most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants, and is quite possibly the most skilled espionage agent alive, still in high demand with S.H.I.E.L.D. Her relationships with both Hawkeye and Bucky Barnes are complex and it is difficult to say how much Natasha truly loves any single individual person. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Insurgency Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending Black Widow had been one of the first to fall to Stark's Regime alongside her fellow agent Hawkeye, so her alternate self had been pleased to arrange his defeat and that of her former Red Room operative Yelena, the new Black Widow. But Natasha had learnt from the alternate Captain America and Winter Soldier of numerous HYDRA strongholds across the planet. With Stark's Regime crumbled, figures like Baron Von Strucker emerged from hiding, seeking to fill the void with a new HYDRA Empire. With SHIELD crippled, Natasha choose to remain in the alternate universe, where she will forge a new generation of SHIELD to battle the rising threat of HYDRA. Costume Description Default Trained under the ruthless and harsh disciplines of the Red Room for decades, Natasha Romanoff broke free of her KGB shackles and now puts her deadly skill sets to practice as both an Agent of SHIELD and Avenger. Insurgency SHIELD's collapse after New York did not deter Natasha from following her instinct and joining Captain America's Insurgency, sacrificing her life to save others alongside her lover Hawkeye at the cusp of a brutal mission. Powers and Abilities The Black Widow is a world class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats, expert martial artist (including karate, judo, ninjutsu, aikido, savate, various styles of kung fu, and boxing), marksman, and weapons specialist as well as having extensive espionage training. She is also an accomplished ballerina. Natasha has received the Red Room's variant of the Super-Soldier Serum. As a result, her physical and mental abilities had been enhanced slightly beyond human limits. The Black Widow has been enhanced by biotechnology that makes her body resistant to aging and disease and heals at an above human rate; as well as psychological conditioning that suppresses her memory of true events as opposed to implanted ones of the past without the aid of specially designed system suppressant drugs. Due to the Super-Soldier Serum, the white blood cells in her body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from her body, keeping her healthy and immune to most, if not all infections, diseases and disorders. Also, it takes quite a bit for Natasha to become intoxicated. Her agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. She can coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity easily. Her bodily tissues have been augmented to superhuman development. She possesses exceptional durability, strength, endurance, and stamina. Natasha's reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with the peak of human efficiency and capability, bordering on superhuman level. It is possible for Natasha to dodge a bullet even at point blank range. Natasha has a gifted intellect. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. Like Steve Rogers, she possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Natasha is an expert tactician. She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has led the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. Another level to the Biotechnology is that Natasha has been subjected to wear "nanites", designed to be passed from her body with even the slightest touch. These nanites were a part of something called the "Icepick Protocol" and when activated could incite someone to homicidal rage. A counter form of these were also introduced to her body so as she could neutralize the activated nanites in another. Equipment The Black Widow uses a variety of equipment invented by Soviet scientists and technicians, with later improvements by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and technicians. She usually wears distinctively shaped bracelets which fire the Widow's Bite electro-static energy blasts that can deliver charges up to 30,000 volts, as well as "Widow's Line" grappling hooks, tear gas pellets, along with a new element introduced during her ongoing series during the "Kiss or Kill" arc called the "Widow's Kiss"; an aerosol instant knock-out gas she has modified. She wears a belt of metallic discs, some with disc-charges containing plastic explosives, others have been shown to be compartments to house other equipment. Her costume consists of synthetic stretch fabric equipped with micro-suction cups on fingers and feet, enabling her to adhere to walls and ceilings. Trivia Gallery Category:Gadget User (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:SHIELD Category:Avenger Member (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron